coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8963 (8th August 2016)
Plot Having returned from his morning run, a smug Nick spies Robert outside the bistro looking dishevelled and clearly the worse for wear. He tells Leanne that he's found the perfect premises for their new restaurant. Jason phones Todd from Thailand and tells him that Phelan has come up with a great investment opportunity for him. Todd warns him to steer clear. Determined to forge a career in the police force, Craig sets off to attend a Special Constable Information Day. Beth is proud of him. Andy, Steph and Zeedan worry about Robert's state. Faye tries to get Tim to join her and Anna for a paintballing day. Vinny Ashford asks Phelan for help with planning permission for their scam. When Tracy muses that Amy could never join the police force because of her family’s criminal record, Beth visibly pales and Tracy realises she’s hit a nerve. Picking up a tray of burnt canapés, Robert orders Zeedan to do them again. Zeedan quits his job and storms out. In Underworld, Sinead suggests to Eva that she and Aidan should consider renting Carla’s flat. Jenny overhears, giving her food for thought. Zeedan tells Leanne about Robert's condition and attitude. She’s horrified to discover Nick’s planning to set up in the arch right next door to the bistro on Viaduct Street. Nick then enjoys telling Robert of his plans to put him out of business. Leanne despairs as the two men bicker and tells them she wants nothing to do with it. Eva tentatively suggests to Aidan they should get a place of their own and Carla’s flat would be perfect but Aidan reckons it’s too soon to move in together. Phelan calls at No.4 and asks Sally if she can pull a few strings on the Planning Committee regarding his new development project. Spotting Sally’s partially built desk and shelves, Phelan offers to build them for her. She’s grateful and agrees to speak to her colleagues at the council. Johnny suggests to Jenny they could work late together. Jenny points out that a man in his position should have his own place and he should consider renting Carla’s flat. Taken with the idea, Johnny phones Nick immediately. Craig's enjoyed his day but Beth tries to dampen his enthusiasm. Faye accuses Tim of being a coward after the paintballing. Spotting Phelan leaving No.4, Todd’s suspicious. Nick sees Robert driving off in the bistro van and reports him to the police as a drink driver. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor Guest cast *Vinny Ashford - Ian Kelsey *Estate Agent - Michelle Abrahams Places *Coronation Street exterior *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Robert makes life a misery for his staff; and Phelan asks Sally if she can pull a few strings on the Planning Committee regarding his new development project. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,240,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2016 episodes